


More Time

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Bucky and Kate have known they were each other's soulmates for years but haven't done anything about it until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Time

Kate's eyes shot open and she scanned the area to see where she was. Some sort of apartment, not Clint's- this was much nicer, well maybe not nicer but...

"You feeling better, Kate?" Bucky asked from across the room. 

"I think so... how'd I end up here?" she said groggily. 

He walked over to the couch she was on and knelt down to look at her. "You came to me... something about your soul mark." 

Then she remembered. Her soul mark showed up three years ago, she met Bucky in a cemetery three years ago. The tiny white scar on her shoulder that looked like a star. She thought it was Eli, who used throwing stars and was very patriotic. Between dating Eli, who would be heartbroken to find out his ex-girlfriend was his hero's soulmate, and Tommy who was just so in love with her she didn't have the guts to say anything despite the fact her mark burned every time she kissed one of them. Plus, it was Bucky. Bucky growled and scowled all the time, he wasn't the Bucky she read about in school or heard about from Steve and Eli. He was in a rough situation, his best friend dead and the whole regaining memories and dealing with enemies thing... now really wasn't the time for Kate to tell him. But being a little drunk after a gala had changed her mind.  

"Oh yeah, about that..." she started but stopped, unsure how to begin. 

Bucky sighed and pulled his sweater off, which was a little unnecessary for him to do, and pointed to an arrow-shaped scar that was surrounded by other non-soulmate scars on his collar bone. 

"Please don't tell me it's Barton." he growled. 

She sat up carefully and pulled the zipper of her dress down enough to where she could pull her sleeve down enough. Right on her left shoulder, a tiny star. Bucky's jaw clenched and he ran a metal thumb over it. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered gently. 

"Why are you sorry?" she asked looking at him, afraid of what he might say. 

He looked her in the eyes and frowned. "I don't... you shouldn't have to have me as your soulmate. I don't deserve... I'm not a good-" 

Kate grabbed him by the back of his head, bringing his face close enough to hers and kissed the corner of his lips. He cupped the right side of her face and kissed her forehead. No pain from the marks. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Bucky." she smiled at him. 

His eyes got big but then he looked down quickly. "You deserve so much better."

"Well something obviously seems to think we deserve each other. Can't defy that." she said zipping her dress back up. 

Bucky shook his head and snorted. "I waited seventy some years for this thing to pop up. Steve got his during the war when he met Peggy. I kissed nearly every girl my age in Brooklyn hoping the damned thing would pop up but instead it popped up in a cemetery when I met you and your boyfriend."

"You've known all this time and you didn't say anything either?" she asked. 

"You were what, seventeen at the time? I couldn't do that. You had Elijah and I was... I was too confused over everything. I didn't even know what the hell it was at first." he growled but smirked at her. 

She reached out to touch his mark, "Maybe it's pointing at you like you're your own soulmate and I'm just for fun." 

He rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to her. "Can't believe my soulmate is someone who doesn't know how to shoot a gun."

She laughed and he smiled at her with satisfaction. 

"Well now you get to teach me." she pointed out. "I suppose I wouldn't mind learning, especially from you." 

He leaned his head back against the couch and looked at her. "Flirt."

"Soulmate or no soulmate, Barnes, flirting with you is inevitable." she shrugged. 

"Now I know why it's driven me crazy all this time, didn't realize it was the good crazy." he smirked. 

She leaned her head back too and looked at him. "You know, if you had flirted back... we could've gotten this over with a long time ago." 

"I wanted to let you live, talk to other guys... I was gonna tell you eventually." he nodded. 

"Sorry I ruined your plans." Kate kicked the foot he had on the coffee table. 

Bucky reached out for her hand and brought it to his lips. "Sorry I ruined your life."

She glared at him and he pulled her to him. She scowled at him and said, "Listen, Freezer Burn."

He bit his lip and his eyes narrowed. "You have my full undivided."

"If we're gonna do this, you need to understand one  _very_ important thing." she was close to his face. "I don't care what you did, you're my soulmate."

He let her hand go and pulled her into his lap. He cupped her face with both hands and looked at her. "Understood, doll."

"Glad we got that uh, sorted out." she sighed and ran a finger over his mark. 

"You want to change into something non-formal?" he asked her. "I was gonna ask you last night but you passed out on here before I could ask."

She nodded and followed him into his bedroom. He handed her a basic white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants that were of course too big but looked very comfy. Bucky unzipped her dress but looked away as she changed. 

"You should wear my clothes all the time." he said when she nudged him to let him know she was decent. 

"You put a shirt back on." she frowned. 

Bucky smiled at her, like really smiled. Kate thought she was going to melt. She observed the way his eyes crinkled and he's cheeks perked up. He had a nice chin, too. His eyebrows were messy, in the way men's eyebrows usually are. He hadn't shaved in a while, which made him look older, like thirty. He was smiling at her like this. Kate thought he was hot when she saw him in her textbook and old pictures around Steve's apartment and even when she saw him in real life, all angry and confused. There was something new about him smiling at her compared to him smiling in general. 

"You can still see the mark, you know." Bucky informed her, still smiling. 

He rolled the sleeve of his shirt- her shirt now- to show her mark. Bucky ran a finger over it like he had to make sure it was still there. "I still can't get over the fact that you called me Freezer Burn."

"I can't get over the fact it turned you on." she laughed. 

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "It didn't... okay maybe a little."

She bit her lip and held his metal hand. His fingers were stiff, but eventually touched her knuckles one at a time, like he was afraid to break her hand. "What about Frosty? You know the animated snowman who comes to life when the kids put a hat on him?" 

"That's fucked up, not a turn on. I don't think it was the name itself, it was the way you said it." Bucky looked down at her.

"Oh." Kate raised her eyebrows high. "So when I scold you..."

"You know what?" he said pulling her to him and kissing her hard. "You in my sweatpants turns me on."

Kate smiled smugly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And?"

"We'd be standing here for three hours." Bucky said as his hands slid down her back and to her butt.

"I have three hours." she said quickly. 

Bucky's hands went in her shirt and he drew small circles in her back with his cold fingers, which tickled Kate. "I'm gonna need more time."

 


End file.
